As is known in the art, low fuel pressure in internal combustion engines, particularly vehicles diesel engines, is as serious a concern as low oil pressure. Low fuel pressure causes customers concerns for poor engine performance due to a broken fuel injector. The poor performance can be hard starts, rough idle, lack of power, excess smoke, and other problems that result from one or more broken fuel injectors. The fuel injector breaks when the fuel pressure is low because fuel must be present to internally dampen injector plunger forces. The lack of fuel can damage or break many internal injector components such as springs, check plates, plunger pistons, and control valve body screws. When the fuel injector breaks it will no longer deliver the proper amount of fuel at the proper time.